


Brighter

by grayparticles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: Rey holds his hands.





	Brighter

“Please,” He pleaded in a quivering voice. His hand, which mercilessly eliminated his targets till the very moment, was trembling. Rey knew that he would never touch her without her permission, even though his lightsaber might penetrate her heart without hesitation.

One blink was eternal. Rey was alone by herself again, like always. The sand of Jakku filled her mouth. The tears she did not know why were running down her cheeks. She finally figured out the reason. The only warmth she could have on a stormy night was right in front of her again.

_You have no place in this story_. His words might be true. ‘Is it?’ Rey asked herself. There was no place in the legend of the Skywalker for a girl without a last name. _But not for me_. At least his voice was sincere, and there was a strange hope beyond his eagerness.

Luke Skywalker said he could not change his nephew. Ben Solo asked her to change everything. Rey could see the pain in his eyes. She did not need force to see it. Maybe his words are empty. Ben Solo could be simply running away from his troubles. From Solo, from Skywalker, from Snoke. As soon as Rey thought about the possibility, She could feel Ben was startled. Rey realized that Snoke had lied. They were still connected after his death. Of course, they were.

Looking back on his pain, Rey gazed at the wound across the right side of his right face. She did not regret her choice at the time. She had always made the best decision she could get. Rey knew that it was going to be right again. Is this an urge Kylo Ren is giving her? Or is it her own voice? She could not judge anymore. She did not want to. There was just one thing she wanted. To feel his heat again and be sure that she is not alone.

His gloves fell silently on the red floor. Rey was not sure whether he had taken off his gloves or they were stripped by her. Maybe it could be both. Rey knew that it was possible. Staring at his bare hands, Rey reached out his hand. It was slow but not hesitant. The moment their hands were folded, Rey let out a small sigh. Ben knelt slowly and lay his face on their hands.

 

 

All of a sudden, the First Order called a truce. Most rebels, even though someone said it might be a trap, agreed to a truce. Leia Organa had a sharp judgment. They had already lost too many people, and no planet responded to their request for help.

The way to the shuttle was desolate. At the midpoint, Finn looked back. Their steps were all red. Stepping slowly, he thought about people shed blood for freedom. When the door of the shuttle opened and the stormtroopers came out, Finn grabbed his Blaster tightly. Against his expectation, they did not confiscate weapons.

“General Organa─ Finn!”

He nearly dropped the blaster. Rey was running toward him, and Finn tried to run too, but something grabbed him. Embracing Rey, Finn stood still.

“Finn, you okay?”

Her voice was tender. Finn wanted to answer, but his voice was lost. Rey sighed and tapped his shoulder gently. Then she faced Leia. Watching Rey and Leia hugging each other, Finn tried to figure out what happened. All he knew was that Rey went to the end of the galaxy to find Luke. He could not understand how she had arrived at the shuttle of the First Order before them.

When Rey led them to the reception room, Finn was still embarrassed. After Finn and Leia took their seats, Rey headed to the opposite side of the table. She walked with a quick light step, just like stepping on the desert of Jakku. Finn shifted his gaze to the pale man sitting next to her. When their eyes met, Armitage Hux immediately turned his head and ordered someone else in a harsh voice.

“Rey. How─Why are you here?”  
“I was about to tell you and Leia that I am...”  
“Stop the small talk.”

Hux interrupted her words. Rey knitted her brows for a moment, then Hux’s eyes were wide with horror. She continued as if nothing happened.

“...helping Ben Solo for a while.”  
“What?”

Finn could not believe what she said. Rey repeated her words. When Finn jumped to his feet, all the stormtroopers aimed at him. Rey stopped them with a simple gesture. Finn stared at her in disbelief.

“Let me explain.”

Rey opened her mouth. She told them about Luke Skywalker and Ben solo in a hushed voice. Finn did not want to believe, but Rey was not lying. She even declared,

“I am NOT helping Kylo Ren. Who I am with is Ben Solo, who will fix things that Kylo Ren ruined.”  
“Rey, this is too risky. Please think about it again.”  
“Leia, I am the only one who can save him. Your son, Ben Solo. Let me do this.”  
“And why is that?”

Finn could no longer hold back his tears. He had a bad feeling. He was going to lose his best friend. Rey tried to wipe his tears, but Finn backed off. She slowly lowered her hand.

“Ben and I are two sides of the same coin. I cannot separate my fate from him.”  
“Rey, stop. Whatever Kylo said─”  
“My choice has nothing to do with him. I just, know it. I saw it.”

Rey’s voice was full of confidence. Somehow it made Finn even more miserable. He felt the world collapsing. Nothing was left.

 


End file.
